


For the Glory of the Horde

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2018 [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Battle, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Horde AU, Horde Adora, Horde Glimmer, Oneshot, Wordcount: 100-500, glimadora week 2018, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2018: Day 7: AU dayGlimmer and Adora, two force captains are fighting for the Horde.





	For the Glory of the Horde

“For the glory of the Horde!”

 

Adora held her sword high as she stood on top of the tank that slowly moving forward, tearing buildings apart by pure force and zapped by the energy blasts. Lots of soldiers ran around, capturing prisoners, taking everything valuable, and killing the people too weak to do anything good for the Horde. These people knew nothing about fighting, so the takeover was even smoother than usual, which pleased the force captain.

 

They attacked everything in their way, and Adora couldn’t be prouder of her force, they did a great job, was valuable to the Horde. She knew Lord Hordak would be pleased once he got the report of her latest conquest. All the new resources, and the young below five would be easy to meld into real soldiers, instead of just prisoners.

 

She heard a few screams, and she ordered the tank to fire again. It did, making a few people fall over.

 

“Catch the prisoners!”

 

She shouted her order as loud as she could, and her minions listened, obeying her every command.

 

“Well Adora, seems like it's going well.”

 

The captain turned around, and looked at Glimmer, a fellow force captain, and smiled at her. She had once been a princess, but was now only loyal to the right side, to the side of the Horde. And the two of them sure made a terrifying team. Adora wouldn’t change that for the world.

 

“Well Glimmer, sweetheart. Let’s see who can bring home the most slaves, a friendly competition between us.”

 

She grinned.

 

“You had me at slaves. Now, let’s conquer.”


End file.
